


Psychedelic Coitus

by twistedwings



Series: Text Me Maybe... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Knotting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't seem to mind when I was stinking up your sheets. Did you Stiles?" this was Derek, he was naked and laying there and his voice reeked of sex and Stiles wanted more, wanted all of him. So you can understand when all Stiles could do was shake his head and then jump him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychedelic Coitus

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more of these to come... hope you like <3

### Work Text:

It was 11 o'clock at night on a Saturday and Stiles was bored. Scott was off with Allison, he and Isaac didn't get along that well, Erica and Boyd were probably off doing something _crafty,_ so he didn't have a lot of options but he did have the not-so-broody-anymore Alpha Derek. Smiling he whipped his phone out and texted his crush.

**Stiles(11:15):** hey sourwolf

**Derek(11:23):** Don't call me that, Genim.

**Stiles(11:25):** Derek! You know I hate that!!

**Derek(11:28):** And you know I hate sourwolf, Little Red.

**Stiles(11:30):** You know I like to tease ;)

**Derek(11:31):** That's an understatement. What do you need?

**Stiles(11:32):** Hey I resent that! Just a quick question.

**Derek(11:34):** Ask away.

**Stiles(11:35):** Can you knot?

**Derek(11:40):** ... yes.

**Stiles(11:41):** Really? I thought that was a myth...

**Stiles(11:43):** Have you ever done it before?

**Derek(11:43):** Why do you think I've said no to sex with you for so long... explaining it is... odd.

**Derek(11:43):** And the second question... I would rather not talk about.

**Stiles(11:44):**  Ijust thought it was because you didn't want me... but now I know I guess.

**Derek(11:45):** How could you think I don't want you?

**Stiles(11:47):** Because.. you are this sexy ass werewolf with the leather jackets and the to die for blue eyes and I'm just an overdramatic and spastic ADHD teenager.

**Derek(11:48):** And that matters because..?

**Stiles(11:50):** I don't know.. I just, didn't know that I could be wanted.

**Derek(11:51):** Well, you can. Can you sneak out tonight, or should I sneak in?

**Stiles(11:53):** My dad's working the night shift again, you can come here if you want to? It's up to you.

**Derek(11:55):** I'm coming over. As long as your Dad is out. That would be an interesting story.

**Stiles(11:57):** Yeah he'd probably shoot you even once he figured out what was going on... window's open, as always.

**Derek(11:58):** I don't find that comforting, Stiles. Be over in five.

**Stiles(12:00):** Ok... Derek?

**Derek(12:01):** Yes, Stiles?

**Stiles(12:04):** Did you mean it? You know when you um said that I could be wanted?

**Derek(12:05):** I wouldn't have said it if I didn't.

**Stiles(12:06):** Ok.. see you soon?

Derek tapped on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles yelped, ripping his headphones off and turned around to be met with those blue eyes, "Are you trying to kill me?". Derek shrugged and chuckled "Sorry," he said softly, before tugging Stiles forward and resting their foreheads together. "I want you to know something before any of this, Stiles. My wolf has claimed you. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want..." Stiles didn't know what to say, so he didn't speak, just smiled and pressed his lips softly against Derek's feeling the stubble on his chin and cheeks. Derek kissed him hungrily, letting his tongue slide lick its way into Stiles' mouth, he moaned at the taste of him. _Hot cinnamon_ , he thought to himself, groaning at the feel of their tongues moving against the other's. Stiles' hands had found their way into Derek's hair, pulling and gripping at it, neither of them had realized that they were grinding against the other.

Derek pulled back and stared into Stiles' eyes, asking no begging for permission, for the chance. Stiles just nodded and pulled him towards his bed, they undressed in silence, Derek watching Stiles and Stiles watching Derek. Derek's toned torso and the line of hair that trailed from his belly button down the jeans that were still clad to his body made Stiles lick his lips hugnrily, he wanted to touch him. He loved touching Derek, mostly because he could do that now, so he jumped at the chance to push Derek on the bed and climb over top of him, kissing his lips first then going down his body. Before he could get to his pants Derek had grabbed him, growling with his eyes flashing red and Stiles gulped, not out of fear, but arousal. Derek quickly flipped them over, kissing Stiles roughly until his lips were swollen and pouty, as he pulled away he sucked Stiles' bottom lip between his own teeth and nibbled eliciting a moan from Stiles' mouth.

Derek kissed along his jaw, nipping as he moved down Stiles' body towards his stomach and torso. Derek was going down on him, Stiles' legs began to shake in anticipation and those big strong hands of Derek's grip at them and rubbed them as he kissed the inside of Stiles' thigh and began to mouth at the fabric of Stiles' boxers that was right above his strained cock. The whimper that fell from Stiles' mouth only encouraged Derek more, his hands moving to the waistband of the boy's boxers and he slowly pulled them down, licking his lips as Stiles' cock sprung free. Derek moved in and kissed the head of it, he opened his mouth slighty, allowing it to fall into his mouth easily. The bitter yet sweet taste of Stiles' pre-cum sliding against his tongue, Stiles' moaned and thrust up into Derek's mouth, legs still shaking. Derek wanted to smile, wanted to smirk up at Stiles and become cocky but he couldn't pull his mouth from Stiles, he needed him. Slowly he bobbed his head on Stiles and the boy hissed under him, finally he couldn't take anymore of the teasing and just began to fuck up into Derek's mouth, groaning when he hit the back of Derek's throat. "Fuck. C-close." he whispered gruffly and Derek hummed appreciatively around him as he heard how the boy below him sounded. Pulling Stiles' hips up he let him hit the back of his throat once again and sucked him in, Stiles began to thrash below him as he fell over the edge, the edge was heaven. His eyes glazed over and he felt like he was on cloud 900, Derek just drank him in, letting the Stiles' sweet juices slide down his throat, revelling in the taste of him.

He was just coming down from his high when he felt himself being flipped over and gently placed on his stomach, cock swinging freely in between his now opened legs. "What the hell are you-" he was cut short when he felt his hole being licked, ceasing his protests he pressed his face in the pillows below him and yelled in pleasure, gripping the sheets in his his hands as he pushed himself back onto Derek's tongue. "D-Derek" he moaned as the hot wetness accidentally slipped into him and that was what had him pushing himself back, reaching, and begging, oh how pretty he sounded begging for more and it was entirely his fault, his fault that Derek wanted him so much, his fault that Derek could practically taste his arousal in the air, his fault that the coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter until his balls ached with pleasure, it was all his fault. "Gonna make you some," Derek responded behind him gruffly and his voice, oh God his voice shouldn't be that sexy. Suddenly the heat of the tongue was gone and Stiles whimpered at the loss only to feel a finger being plunged into him so easily, "Someone has been practicing." Derek whispered hotly into Stiles' ear and placed a searing kiss on his neck as he added a second finger. Stiles once again pushed himself back into the intrusion, wanting more, the noises that left his mouth were filthy and he felt like he may combust. It was a little after a third finger had entered him and his prostate was being hit that he felt the convulsions in his legs begin, he felt weak and like he was going to fall but Derek held him, Derek kept him up, Derek kept him high. "Fuck" Stiles whimpered and came with a shout, his cock hadn't even been touched and he was coming, _how is this even possible?_ he questioed himself.

Watching Stiles come undone made Derek's cock harder than he already was and soon he was asking Stiles if he had lube, "top drawer" he answered simply still high from his second orgasm. Derek found the bottle and practically ripped his jeans off, pouring some in his hand he stroked himself, moaning at the feel of touching himself and Stiles was watching him, he was _enjoying_ him. Turning over completely he looked up at Derek and bit his lip, reaching up he touched Derek, touched him right where he craved the attention. Derek's head fell back and he groaned, "Fuck Stiles." Stiles perked up at this and pulled Derek down while opening his legs, "Fuck me" he whispered and Derek stared into his eyes, staring at him for a long while, until finally he nodded and descended down to catch Stiles' lips with his own. "If you want me to stop just say and I will." he said and Stiles just nodded mutely, now with the head of Derek's cock slightly pushing into his hole he couldn't speak, he was silent for a change and Derek had left him speechless. Pushing into him inch by inch he was finally all the way in Stiles and it hurt like hell, well on Stiles' half that is. Derek stayed still, he knew it would hurt, it **was** Stiles' first time after all, they stayed like that for a good 5 minutes until the ache subsided and it turned into a different kind of ache, a pleasurable one. Now Stiles knew what the saying, _Pain is pleasure,_ meant, they were right. Pushing himself up to meet Derek only made them both groan at the intensity of the touch. Derek flipped them over, laying on his back, letting Stiles take control for once, letting him get his way. "Shit" Stiles hissed as he pushed up and down Derek's shaft experimentally, Derek's eyes were trained on Stiles, the way their bodies fit so perfectly, the boy's defined torso and the faces Stiles had made. Stiles' eyes were closed, mouth open and his eyebrows were pressed together tightly as he rode Derek. Derek could've come from that alone but he willed himself to wait, wait until Stiles came. Even though he had brought the boy release twice already he needed him to come first, just because he needed to please him.

With one more thrust up and a heavy pace pickup Stiles was coming with Derek's name rolling out of his mouth along with many profanities, his seed shooting out on Derek's stomach, which didn't bother him or his wolf one bit. Derek shuddered and came violently, Stiles' name falling off his lips easily, watching Stiles come. Stiles was now filled with his cum, he was delighted to know that Stiles would smell like him for days, no matter how much he washed himself. They both winced when he pulled Stiles off of him, "I love you." Derek said to him, wrapping an arm around the boy's stomach next to him and pulling him close. Stiles leaned into the touch, "I love you too. Always have." he whispered and kissed him, then realized that he was laying on top of his own cum, "Ew, you are stinking up my sheets!" he said with a slight laugh. Derek just raised an eyebrow, "You didn't seem to mind when I was stinking up your sheets. Did you Stiles?" this was Derek, he was naked and laying there and his voice reeked of sex and Stiles wanted more, wanted all of him. So you can understand when all Stiles could do was shake his head and then jump him.


End file.
